


Oxford Blue

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's Blue Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Why does Sherlock only own and wear blue scarves?





	

All Sherlock’s scarves are blue. Oxford blue.

His first one was a gift from his older brother.

His  _hero_  who  _abandoned_  him and went off to enjoy university. But what a grand place Oxford was. He could not wait to study there himself, for Mycroft had spoken with a pleased tone how Sherlock would really like the Chemistry course there, where his endless ideas for experiments would not be limited by the size of his old chemistry set (missing several pipettes and with a chipped beaker).

It was snowing. Mycroft was shortly to return home for his first Christmas since he began reading Philosophy, Politics and Economics at Oxford. He was walking along Broad Street (filled with tourists, particularly at this time of year), just across the road from his college, when he saw it, sitting in the window display of one of the shops he never enters. And he didn’t feel as cold anymore as he imagined the smile of the little boy that would be bouncing on the front steps of their house, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This has always been my headcanon. Decided to turn it into a short (very, as usual) ficlet after a Tumblr discussion and metas on the Holmes brothers' university choices.
> 
> Oxford Blue (a term of many meanings) is the official colour of the University of Oxford. Hex code #002147. Admittedly Sherlock's scarves may not have the precise hue, but still.


End file.
